


Mario Kart

by MintyEye



Series: Secret Santa Gifts [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Mario Kart, No Ship, Ray takes driving seriously, WAH, that's all, unknown is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: A crack fic Secret Santa gift surrounding Unknown, Ray, and Mario KartEnjoy
Series: Secret Santa Gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579171
Kudos: 14





	Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for @Seetenou on Instagram, please follow them!
> 
> Interested in updates on my writing, or memes? Follow my Instagram, @Minty.Eye!

“What a shame!” Ray had said as they found themselves back in the familiar dark abyss of Saeran’s mind.

Ray had stood tall above Saeran, who looked like he’d just been insulted by a 5 year-old, and wanted to throw a punch. Saeran, who was anything but pleased at his situation, stood up and placed a hand on his hips, coloring his expression with a large smirk.

“Well, marshmallow boy, I’ll beat you the next round for sure! Then, I’ll finally have control over the body.” He remarked confidently, watching in amusement at whatever resolve Ray had crumbled around him.

The pink racer suit he wore made him look weak, the sad expression on his face only highlighting that illusion. Saeran’s racer outfit was pitch black, which matched the color of his average outfit while in control. The gap in the win ratio between the two was larger than he’d like to admit, Ray was a lot better behind the wheel than Saeran had originally thought, but he wouldn’t give up.

He wouldn’t lose to that weak excuse of a personality.

“Let’s go. Rainbow road, 200CC. We’ll see who wins then.” Saeran had finalized the order, and the next thing they knew, they were back on the track.

Ray was behind him, watching anxiously as the numbers fell from 3.. 2.. 1, until he pressed violently against the gas pedal, beginning to speed down the race track as though his life depended on it. The track itself was high over the earth below them, as though it were an actual space station laced with a road that looked similar to that as a rainbow. Through sharp turns, Ray had drifted and braked, nearly falling off the track a few times in his attempts. Saeran was still holding a lead in front of him, sniping the other characters from Mario games with red shells and items similar. 

The first lap was done, and Ray was trailing behind in second place. He tried to speed up, repeatedly hitting as many item boxes as possible and throwing green shells weakly towards the far stronger personality in 1st to no avail.

Ray had caught up to Saeran, occasionally bumping into the other personality’s cart in an attempt to knock him off of the road, which had no wall to protect them from the dark depths of space. It was a beautiful sight filled with stars and different planets in the difference, but Ray had no time to admire the beauty of the course he was racing on.

His strength over Saeran in terms of control of their body relied entirely on this race. If he lost, he’d lose control, and it would be over.

Saeran had thrown a red shell back at him, striking the vehicle from the front and stopping Ray to a halt. He felt dizzy with how the car spun and nearly flipped over, but he had to recover quickly. Other racers were already passing him, and getting closer to Saeran, who was nearing the third lap. Ray hit the gas pedal as quickly as he could, speeding his car up and strategically hitting any racer who got in his way.

By the time he had crossed the finish line, the third lap had begun. The final stretch to determine which of the two of them would take over. Saeran still held his first place lead, dominating anyone who tried to come near him. Ray held fourth, taking a mental note that Mario and Waluigi were trailing behind Saeran. Those two were easy to deal with, so Ray figured he could snipe them with green shells. 

But the item boxes said otherwise. He continued to get banana after banana, which didn’t help him at all. He had tried throwing the bananas at them, but they dodged effortlessly. The final stretch, the sharp turn before the finish line was right in front of him. Ray had lost hope, Saeran still held the lead. Until he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

His nightmare, a flash of blue zoomed by him and loomed over Saeran’s cart before dropping on him, blowing up and leaving Saeran dizzy and confused on the side of the road. Ray had taken the opportunity to zoom past him, placing third. 

Third.

That’s not right. He didn’t win the race, but neither did Saeran.

Whoever won the race was the one who controlled the body, so who was it?

Waluigi.

Ray and Saeran both let out a shout of panic as everything went black.

\---

Saeran had woken up in his chair, in front of the various monitors he had used to hack and watch the RFA since he was assigned the mission. Though, something was off. He didn’t know how to hack at all, the muscle memory was gone and whatever code looked like gibberish. There was a knock at the door, and it opened almost immediately after.

A woman wearing a black dress, and a black decorated mask that looked like it belonged in a masquerade ball had entered the room, her long blonde hair almost flowing behind her. She had talked, and once brought up his lack of work lately.

“Ray..? You’re awfully quiet today. Is something the matter?” She had raised an eyebrow at the white haired male, who looked awfully confused.

“Wah!” Was all he could say.

The savior had immediately left the room and ordered that he be sent to the basement for cleansing.


End file.
